Harry y la roza roja
by Tunuviel-killua-hisoka
Summary: Harry sufre mucho pero hay un destino para el y lo tendra que vivir leanlo y sabran mas. Manden REVIEWS y pueden ser anonimos
1. Harry

Harry vivía solo en un departamento junto al de Ron y Hermione vivía cerca claro como se iba a separar el Trío, Ron visitaba siempre a Harry, y ellos salían y invitaban a Hermione. Ya todos tenían sus trabajos Harry era integrante de una banda y a veces componía canciones y además tenia acciones en una empresa la cual le dejaba demasiado dinero, Ron era también integrante de la misma banda y además era comerciante de exportaciones, bueno esta tarde ellos estaban ensayando para el recital que darían a la noche Harry aun no llegaba. Asi que comenzaron sin el.  
  
Harry estaba en la casa de Hermione el creía que ella lo amaba a el y era como su polola pero esta tarde ella lo había citado para confesarle algo muy importante.  
  
-Bueno Harry lo que te voy a decir es lo que siento por ti, bueno Harry por ti no siento nada y no quiero que continué esta relación, Harry yo amo a Ron.  
  
Harry al oír esta confesión salió de la casa y se prometió no volver mas se dirigió a donde ensayaban sus amigos pero ese dolor no desaparecía era aun mas intenso a cada paso. El por el camino compuso una canción.  
  
Al llegar.  
  
-Compuse una gran canción John (era el bocalista del grupo) Por favor dejame cantarla yo. Dijo Harry a su amigo.  
  
-Por supuesto. Dijo John.  
  
Todos se pusieron en su posición y Harry al micrófono y empezó a cantar.  
  
Dime que la vida es fácil  
  
Dime que el amor es oro  
  
Dime que no hay nada que hacer  
  
Y lo haré  
  
Dime que el tiempo brilla  
  
Y no descansaré  
  
Hasta opacarlo  
  
No sabes que desperdicio  
  
Tengo en el alma  
  
Nada en las manos  
  
Salvo dinero  
  
Para desesperarme más  
  
Mátame y viviré  
  
Hasta después de tu muerte  
  
No sabes que desperdicio  
  
Tengo en el alma  
  
Ahora vuelvo a mi vida  
  
Como quien se apresta  
  
A morir  
  
Dime que el tiempo brilla y no descansaré  
  
Hasta opacarlo  
  
Hasta opacarlo  
  
Hasta opacarlo.  
  
A sus amigos la verdad le encanto esa canción y decidieron ponerla al final.  
  
_________a la tarde unos minutos antes de el concierto.____________  
  
Harry miro antes de salir y en la primera fila estaba Ginny y Hermione y eso le produjo mucho agrado podría refregarle la canción en la cara. Al salir su primer single se empezó a escuchar y Harry cada vez se impacientaba mas hasta que le toco su turno. Se acerco al micrófono y antes de empezar a cantar hizo una especial dedicación.  
  
-Bueno esta canción se la dedico a Hermione con mucho cariño. Dijo Harry haciendo que Hermione soltara una leve sonrisa.  
  
Dime que la vida es fácil  
  
Dime que el amor es oro  
  
Dime que no hay nada que hacer  
  
Y lo haré  
  
Dime que el tiempo brilla  
  
Y no descansaré  
  
Hasta opacarlo  
  
No sabes que desperdicio  
  
Tengo en el alma  
  
Nada en las manos  
  
Salvo dinero  
  
Para desesperarme más  
  
Mátame y viviré  
  
Hasta después de tu muerte  
  
No sabes que desperdicio  
  
Tengo en el alma  
  
Ahora vuelvo a mi vida  
  
Como quien se apresta  
  
A morir  
  
Dime que el tiempo brilla y no descansaré  
  
Hasta opacarlo  
  
Hasta opacarlo  
  
Hasta opacarlo.  
  
Al terminar todos gritaban esa canción era el hit de ese momento. Pero Hermione estaba destrozada por lo que hizo decirle Harry. Ginny se molesto un poco y fue hasta el camarín.  
  
-Harry porque lo hiciste?. Dice Ginny tratando de buscar una explicación en los ojos de Harry pero Harry vio en ella algo distinto no vio odio si no amor.  
  
Harry la tomo levemente y la abrazo fuerte.  
  
-Ginny Jamás Había sentido algo así por nadie. Dijo Harry mirándola fijo.  
  
Ginny se sonrojo ella siempre había amado a Harry y esta era su oportunidad.  
  
-Harry tu sabes que te amo por favor no juegues con migo. Dijo Ginny abrazándolo fuerte.  
  
Harry la tomo y junto su respiración con ella dando fruto a una esperanza de Ginny la que lo abrazo. De repente llega Hermione y los ve besándose, al ver esto una lagrima corrió por su mejilla. Todo lo que quería decir estaba en su boca pero no salía ella dio la vuelta y salió corriendo dando un gran portazo al salir cerrando así su relación con Harry en ese minuto se había dado cuenta de que Harry era muy importante para ella pero ya lo había perdido.  
  
Ginny ya no sentía sus piernas paresia que Harry la había hipnotizado pareciera que nada importara mas que Harry pero eso se acabo al sentir la puerta al mirar vio un pelo rojizo que pertenecía a Hermione y un sentimiento de culpa afloro por su ser.  
  
Hermione se dirigió a su casa y recogió su ropa y vendió su casa a un comerciante que hace tiempo la quería tomo un tren y se fue lejos de Harry.  
  
Al Año después regreso como nueva su vida había tomado otro curso ahora era una...  
  
Continuara... 


	2. Un problema bueno varios

Monja y ya nada le iba a importar menos Harry.  
  
Harry y Ginny eran como una pareja, debido al éxito de su canción Harry era conocido por toda la ciudad, al llegar Hermione entro a la iglesia de hay y fue recibida por un monje.  
  
-Buenos días Hermione espero que guíes bien a las pequeñas novicias. Dijo el monje sacándose el gorro.  
  
-Muy bien es un agrado estar aquí cerca de mi mundo. Dijo Hermione soltando una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
Ron vivía con su madre y todos los domingos iba a misa como costumbre esta vez fue solo a rogar por su madre que no estaba muy bien porque le había dado un preinfarto al corazón y Ginny quedo cuidando de ella. Ron se sienta en los primeros asientos y las monjitas empiezan a entrar y a sentarse a su lado, Hermione iba con una gran capa la que le impidió ver a Ron y se sentó a su lado al comenzar la ceremonia todas las monjitas se sacaron la capucha ella al sacársela vio a ron y ron a ella sus miradas se cruzaron.  
  
-Hermione?. Dijo el pelirrojo sorprendido.  
  
-si mucho gusto ron hace mucho que no nos veíamos. Dijo Hermione con una voz distinta.  
  
Al termino de la ceremonia ella salio con Ron para conversar.  
  
-y Ron como a ido todo desde que me fui?. Dijo Hermione  
  
-Bueno Yo te e extrañado mucho demasiado y verte así me duele bueno se que es tonto pero yo te amo esta de mas decirlo ya que tu eres una monja pero tenia que hacerlo porque me estaba ahogando. Dijo Ron  
  
-La verdad es que no te olvide y si hice esto fue porque aya no tenia a donde estar y me quede en la iglesia hay me acogieron pero no soy feliz así bueno Ron yo me saldré de aquí para estar con tigo pero dame tiempo. Dijo Hermione pensando que así estaría mejor.  
  
Harry fue en busca de Ron y el no estaba la madre le dijo que estaba en la iglesia y se dirigió hacia aya, al llegar ve a Ron sentado con una mujer la cual llevaba una capucha la que no permitía verla, Ron vio a Harry y Hermione se dio vuelta al verlo una lagrima rozo su cara antes de que esta cayera ella la tomo con su mano y se fue todavía no cicatrizaba ala herida todavía Harry no salía de su corazón. Harry y Ron seguían hay inmóviles por lo sucedido. Hasta que Harry rompe el silencio.  
  
-Hermione ¿Monja?. Dijo Harry confundido  
  
-Si Harry es monja pero no por mucho se saldrá y Cera mi novia. Dijo Ron con un tono muy serio.  
  
Harry a pesar de que estaba apunto de casarse con Ginny Hermione todavía tenia su lugar en el corazón de Harry pero no mayor del de Ginny. Al llegar a la casa Harry ve a Ginny recostada en el sillón con un pijama muy sexy al verla a Harry le dieron deseos de abrasarla y besarla la tomo y la llevo a la cama Ginny abrió sus ojos con la ilusión de que Harry le diera la prueba pero no Harry la recostó y la tapo le dio un beso en la mejilla y callo rendido y sus ojos se cerraron para caer en un sueño profundo. Ginny lo miro y se durmió pensando que alo mejor tubo un día pesado.  
  
Al otro día Harry abrió los ojos y vio a Ginny la cual dormía en su pecho eso hizo que Harry la amara mas la despertó con un tierno beso.  
  
-Te amo Ginny y jamás dejare de Hacerlo. Dijo Harry soltando una lagrima.  
  
Ginny muy sorprendida por verlo llorar decidió besarlo intensamente y darle la Prueba de amor (espero que entiendan).  
  
-Ginny me voy a trabajar te amo. Dijo Harry dándole un beso fugas.  
  
Al Salir unos Hombres lo tomaron y lo sedaron el cayo en un profundo sueño, al despertar ve a Draco Malfoid.  
  
-Hola Harry respira bien porque pronto cera tu fin nadie se mete con un Malfoid ni menos con Ginny. Dijo Draco con un aire de venganza.  
  
Harry quedo muy confundido por aquella declaración y trato de moverse y se percato de que estaba amarrado a la silla, Draco le apunto con un arma al corazón de Harry el cual latía mas aprisa y de repente escucho un disparo sintio que caia alguien sobre el abrio los ojos y vio a Draco lleno de sangre y con una expresión de terror miro hacia abajo y vio a...  
  
Continuara... 


	3. El gran Final

Hermione con una profunda herida, Draco huyo con su tropa ella estaba inmóvil.  
  
-Harry te amo ... te entrego mi vida para demostrarlo. Dijo Hermione agonizando.  
  
-Por que Hermione yo te hice daño. Dijo Harry llorando  
  
-Aprendí a perdonar además jamás te podría odiar aun que quisiera. Dijo Hermione.  
  
Entro Ron y vio a Hermione la tomo y la beso.  
  
-Hermione nooo. Dijo Ron gritando con desesperación ella había muerto en sus brazos la agonía había llegado a su fin.  
  
Harry derramo sin cesar lagrimas de profunda tristeza y Ron igual ya el trío se había roto y sus corazones también siempre la llevarían en el alma a ella la mujer mas fantástica y buena la mujer que se mato por lo que amaba.  
  
Harry volvió a su casa y vio a Ginny en el teléfono, Ginny al verlo.  
  
-Harry por dios estas lleno de sangre donde estabas estaba muy angustiada por ti. Dijo Ginny abrazándolo y percibiendo en olor de Hermione.  
  
-Ginny Te amo. Dijo Harry tomándole la cabeza y susurrándole a su oído lo sucedido.  
  
Los dos asistieron al la despedida de Hermione, Ron estaba, también con todos sus conocidos y toda la iglesia.  
  
-Ella fue una persona la cual me hizo entender la importancia de lo que tengo que hay que cuidarlo y protegerlo porque uno no sabe lo que tiene asta que lo pierde y eso nunca vuelve Hermione la verdad yo te quiero mucho. Dijo Harry y dejo caer una roza roja que significaba que ella siempre estaría en su vida. Ginny lo abrazo y boto una rosa blanca la que significaba su amistad, la que perduraría por siempre, Ron se acerco y boto una Rosa negra la que significaba que siempre la amaría y que esperaría su turno para reunirse con ella su amada su única mujer. Harry y Ginny se fueron a su casa y hay en la soledad de su pieza pusieron el día de la boda.  
  
-Harry quiero tener un bebe y quiero que se llame Hermione. Dijo Ginny mirando a los ojos de su amado Harry.  
  
-Si mi amor. Dijo Harry  
  
Al tiempo estimado por ellos se casaron y tuvieron tres hijos los cuales llamaron Hermione, Sara y Esteban sus vidas continuaron y siguieron en busca de la felicidad. Harry compuso una canción la cual dedico a Hermione.  
  
La recuerdo sin azúcar y sin crema sin excusa La recuerdo en la mañana despertándose en mi cama la recuerdo en la pereza de una rutina que empieza la recuerdo preocupada por lo que hoy no vale nada la recuerdo en sus dilemas entre cuentas y poemas en el ruido de la calle perdida siempre en los detalles la recuerdo sin vergüenza la recuerdo en un segundo en que llego a lo mas profundo y dejo en mi corazón la marca de su amor en solo un segundo como fuimos a parar del cielo a este lugar en solo un segundo en un segundo  
  
Como fuimos a parar del cielo a este lugar en solo un segundo  
  
No recuerdo bien su cara ni su voz ni su mirada no recuerdo sus historias ni sus penas ni sus glorias y aunque a veces me la encuentro caminando entre sueños me recuerda un sentimiento del que ya no tiene dueños y dejo en mi corazón la marca de su amor en solo un segundo como fuimos a parar del cielo a este lugar en solo un segundo en un segundo  
  
Como fuimos a parar del cielo a este lugar en solo un segundo ( 3 veces)  
  
La canción fue un éxito y Harry se alegro porque esa canción lo representaba y todos la escucharían.  
  
Bueno como siempre agradecer a todos los que me critican porque así trato de perfeccionar esto. Por favor manden REVIEWS!! Buenos y malos  
  
Fin 


End file.
